


Both and None

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Hybrids, Love, Multi, Original Character(s), Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slow Burn, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My mother and father have a rare and dangerous love. We are humans, livestock to our masters. Used as slaves, currency, and food if need be. The latter mostly for their banquets in which they have more deadly guests. They found us long ago and they tried to make peace. History says that the town of Americans tried to use weapons against the Turians. Our masters were kind; however, and spared many of us. Forcing us to live in these towns under their thumbs. That’s if you believed them. Slowly I unfolded my body and climbed from the single loose board in the floor. My sharp nails clawing at the wood, careful not to gouge the old material. I grit sharp, pointed teeth as I pulled my body through the tight fit. A rusty nail cut my leg causing a blue drop of blood to run down my pale skin. The wound closed as suddenly as it had opened. As I said before I was both yet neither. I wish I died with the rest, but I wasn't meant to. I was meant to fight back and prove that we were intelligent beings. We were going to be free one way or another.





	1. Prologue

I am not Human, I am not Turian. I am a mixture of both, yet neither of them at all. My name is Mevea Sylmus in the privacy of our home with the curtains drawn tight. When the town’s guards come to ransack the place once a week I am known as Shadow. Sealed tightly in the small space under our old wooden floors that grow older each year, I lay as the Turian guards come through. They have grown lazy in the last years. The fact that my mother was placed as the General over our town helps.

My mother and father have a rare and dangerous love. We are humans, livestock to our masters. Used as slaves, currency, and food if need be. The latter mostly for their banquets in which they have more deadly guests. They found us long ago and they tried to make peace. History says that the town of Americans tried to use weapons against the Turians. Our masters were kind; however, and spared many of us. Forcing us to live in these towns under their thumbs. That’s if you believed them.

My mother used to steal away into our home and tuck me into bed at night. She could hide her pregnancy due to the nature of Turian pregnancies. She forged paperwork to say she was on vacation for a week but she was here giving birth to me. Holding my tiny body until she had to leave. Now she only sees me one week out of the month. During this week, she would make it so that all of our parents could “guard” the town and in turn see us, the hidden. 

A steady stomp a few inches above my head made me stir. Slowly I unfolded my body and climbed from the single loose board in the floor. My sharp nails clawing at the wood, careful not to gouge the old material. I grit sharp, pointed teeth as I pulled my body through the tight fit. Long brown hair was pulled as I wiggled out of my spot. A rusty nail cut my leg causing a blue drop of blood to run down my pale skin. The wound closed as suddenly as it had opened. As I said before I was both yet neither.

“Mevea.” Her voice was always like sweet warm honey on a cold rainy day. I reached out without thought and felt her plates as she hugged me tightly. I placed my nose into the crook of her neck just barely touching her fringe and took a deep breath. She always smelled like cinnamon and warmth. I looked up into her eyes that mirrored my own. Fully glowing, gold with green just on the outside of her diamond shaped iris. She purred softly making me shiver. I returned in a soft purr. It made my sub harmonics hurt to use them. 

They were tiny, underdeveloped, not meant to be in the body of mine, but I had them and I used them well.

“Mother.” I spoke softly in Turian language as if it were the most dangerous word in the world. My father emerged from his room and wrapped us in a tight hug. I closed my eyes and wished this could be our lives forever.

That night as every first night of our free week there was laughter and music from every house. Small children that had Turian plates but human teeth and eyes ran rampant in the streets. They took care of their human bodied counter parts but they did accidently slice the children. They bled red and their wounds healed within the day, but never blue and never as quickly as I did. A small tan girl with ice cold eyes and sharp teeth stopped at the door. She wiggled her three fingers and I waved back with the four of mine. A Turian plated boy with dull brown eyes and five fingers waved at us before chasing after his father. The man laughed and so did I.

We all moved to the biggest building in our town, Ceremony Hall. The Turians stood at the front showing us to fight and shoot. Though we were the unknown and hidden from the world, the Turian way of teaching their young to fight won through. My mother’s specialty was hand to hand so naturally that was mine as well. We separated into two groups. Turian bodied children and human bodied ones.

They were stronger than us. Their talons making it easy to slice through our skin. But we had our advantage as well. We were more flexible, quicker on our feet due to the lack of plating. It helped that all of us had to act like we were shadows as well. Our bodies fluid in hiding in cramped spots, folding into impossible positions. The Turian bodied had a harder time hiding but their dark colors also made it easier to blend into the shadows. Those who had human eyes were able to watch and hide without risking being seen.  
We all had fun and integrated. Played like the children we were laughing and screaming. It was a good time in our lives, but every good time had to end.

Palavon caught onto the fact that we needed double rations. They thought it suspicious that our child output was low as well. Too many single humans in our town. In fact, most of our town was ‘single’ humans. Every house had at least one hybrid child. We should have known, yet we played.

As two elite snipers set up just outside of town, we played. As a military gathered outside our walls, we played. As our death crept closer, we played. I just wish I was one to die as quickly as the others. The last thought of my family together dancing, fighting, playing. I wasn’t so lucky.


	2. Sylmos Lives

I didn’t think I would be here. I thought I was dead the second the bullets started to fly. They were going to make an example of us, “Is that a Turian child?” The masked man behind me spoke. The child looked at him in fear, “It looks Turian. Child what is your name?” The child’s fringe stuck out in fear. A hand grabbed me from behind roughly, “That isn’t Turian. Whatever it is, it’s an abomination.” My screams were swallowed as I watched a red mist explode behind the child’s head. His name was Effron, and now he was dead.

The hand drug me against the fighting and threw me into my home. I considered the panicked eyes of my mother. She hurried and dug into the medicine cabinet for a few things my dad told me to never touch, “Listen to me. Do not use your subharmonics. Do not act like you understand our language.” She took my hands in hers and placed a needle between two fingers on each hand. They burned furiously ad the bones cracked. A small finger appeared on the end of my hands. They barely moved but they were there.

“Do not purr or growl my love. They will catch you in an instant.” She took a sharp silver looking object and clipped my nails. They hurt as blue oozed from the insides. They healed quickly and sat uneven at the bed of my finger. I curled my hand and flinched at the missing appendages.

“Try your hardest to wear what I give you. You will see a Turian named Saren Arterius very soon, he is a grey Turian with long fringe. Tell him that ‘Sylmos lives’ he owes me a favor. And remember that I love you. I always will.” She tilted my head back and placed a drop of something in each eye. My eyes burned and my vision dulled. I turned my head to the mirror. Two dull green eyes appeared with round irises. I was losing myself. She placed something in my mouth. It felt like putty and tasted like nothing. It slowly surrounded my teeth attaching to them making them appear dull and non-threatening.

“Finished, my sweet. Act human, nothing more.” She kissed me on my forehead and sat me on my bed, “Wait in here and do not follow.” 

I never saw my mother again. She looked so valiant. Her Earth colored plated and those amazing eyes. She ran out of the house into the battlefield doing what she had always done best. Protecting others. I rubbed my sore eyes and tried again to get the lame finger on my hands to respond better. They ached so badly.

I tried to ignore the screams of the children. It felt like hours when a large Turian in red armor came in, “Stand down, we will use deadly force.” Instead of shying away I jumped up and looked curiously at the Turian. I wanted to scream and take his gun firing millions of times into his gut, but my mother didn’t work so hard so that I would die.

I bit back a cry and he looked down placing his mouth plate near his omni tool, “A human youngling. This one seems fully human. The house of Gert. Yes confirmed dead.” My chest sunk and I bit back tears. I had to act like I didn’t understand, “He never reported younglings. Yes I understand. At least we have some younglings to bring back.” He extended a claw and I reached out to take it. I had no choice. We walked to a shuttle and he placed me with four other children. Human enough looking that they were spared. One Turian child that lacked the sharp teeth, but looked Turian enough to be adopted. He sat up front with his hands free.

He looked at me with fear in his face. How long until they realize he does not have subharmonics. Maybe he will find a home that will have him worked on. Maybe he will be saved. His head fell into his hands as he cried. The guard next to him heard the lack of subharmonics and turned to shoot the boy. I couldn’t help it.

“NO!” I screamed running to the fence trying to hard to break through, “STOP IT!” I spoke in broken sobs throwing myself against the screen. The second guard stood up and opened the gate hitting me hard enough I fell onto the floor. I held my hand to my cheek hiding the blue blood and waiting for the wound to heal. He was so grey it seemed you couldn’t tell where his plates began or ended. Maybe it was my eyes.

“Saren, don’t tear her up too much.” I flinched at the sound of a gunshot but was more focused on the Turian staring at me, “Saren.” I spoke so softly I could barely hear myself. My subharmonics stung so badly. He looked at me wide eyed, “Sylmos lives”

“What’s taking so long, Saren?” Saren opened my hands and stared at the blood before meeting my eyes again, “This is what she wants?” he hissed in a whisper. I nodded, “She died for me.” My throat stung so badly I wanted to cry.

“SAREN!” he stood up and grunted pulling me with him. The other guard raised an eyeplate, “You’re taking a pet? I didn’t know you loved humans.” Saren shook his head and brought me across the fence with him. He sat me down forcefully and sat next to me. 

“I don’t.” he grunted, “I need a house pet.” The other guard laughed. 

“No Turian woman at home, you have to get a human?” Saren punched the other man, “Easy buddy. We all have one, just glad you are finally taking one in. Maybe you won’t be alone so much longer?”

“Spirits, Lorence, she is a youngling.” Saren growled.

“Hey, hey okay. Just saying she is only human. And no one would judge you for it. They are just stupid animals anyway.” I wanted to glare at Lorence but I acted like a stupid animal and just stared at him wide eyed, “Gotta admit I love getting them younger easier to train, but at this age they are already house trained. Mine have never wet the floors.” I turned away and looked out the windows as we took off.

Lorence must have passed off sometime later. I felt Saren’s talons run down my arm to squeeze my hand, “Your mother was an amazing woman. She saved my life a few times. I guess it’s time I gave back one. I won’t promise it will be easy, or that I will like you. But you will be comfortable. That’s more than I can say for those.” He nodded to my friends huddled together looking fearfully at him. I closed my eyes and felt selfishly happy at the fact that I was safe. Slowly the world faded to black and I lay into the familiar feeling of plates and talons running down my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I yawned and walked out of my room. A pair of loose shorts and a tank top that rode a little too high. The apartment was always so hot due to Saren's constant bitching of the cold. Due to the shortness of my hair it sat on top of my head like a happy brown crown. The coffee maker whirled softly as I made the morning pot.I turned to start on breakfast. Saren walked from his room with a yawn, "Were going to have company later. You'll need to be decent." he spoke as I poured him a cup, "More Human you mean." I replied sarcastically. He grunted and I winked. I scratched my side and looked over at the curtains pulled tight. I hid as an adult as I did as a child.


	3. They Know

A soft blue light emitted from a small orb at the corner of the room. A soft beeping emitted as the thing came toward the sleeping person in the room. A loud snore reverberated in the tiny, cozy room. It was stuffed with furniture with barely a trail in the mess of clothing and items strewn about the floor. The light slowly got brighter and brighter a soft beeping started to admit from the ball. It moved to the sleeping figure before getting under the blankets. It buzzed and moved up and down the sheets. The figure growled and kicked out a single cream colored leg.

A single hand with only four fingers flicked the ball across the room. It hit the wall with a soft -thunk- and wiggled as it shaking off the hit. It beeped a few times turning red for a few seconds each time before whirling around the head of the sleeping figure. It was nearly screeching when the messy bed head of Mevea Sylmus appeared. Her teeth bared in a deep growl and her alien eyes glowing even brighter in the light.

The orb grew closer to the woman’s face before floating around the room giving a relatively happy scree sound. The woman groaned and stood up, “Yeah, Beep, turn on the lights please. Start my bath.” The orb made a few clicking noises before the lights turned on. The door whizzed open and the orb made a squeal as it flew and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

 

I yawned and walked out of my room. A pair of loose shorts and a tank top that rode a little too high. The apartment was always so hot due to Saren's constant bitching of the cold. Due to the shortness of my hair it sat on top of my head like a happy brown crown. The coffee maker whirled softly as I made the morning pot.I turned to start on breakfast. Saren walked from his room with a yawn, "Were going to have company later. You'll need to be decent." he spoke as I poured him a cup, "More Human you mean." I replied sarcastically. He grunted and I winked. I scratched my side and looked over at the curtains pulled tight. I hid as an adult as I did as a child.

I set our dextro breakfast down. Some orange eggs with a side of tough but amazing bread. It should have been butter for all I cared. My teeth sliced through the bread and made it into a near paste that light up my tastebuds. Saren and I ate in silence. We always did. He reached out with his talons, and I placed a glass of water in his hand. As much as I wasn't his slave it was easy to fall into the routine. In front of guests or out at parties I had to make sure his hands never emptied. That he needn't look far for what he needed. WIth a simple click of his tongue I should know what he wanted in which hand. In truth we were a well oiled machine. He didn't care what he got and I knew his favorites. The different flavors were codes. The more fruitful the drink the more I was slipping, growing more tired, or the more tangy the drink he knew in an instant that I felt the medication wear off.

There were times that they let us pets 'play'. Kept the suicidal rate low and helped us find mates. Luckily for me Saren was very adamant he didn't want his pet out of commission. My best friends were a smart resourceful bunch. Jack was an art piece. She was the pet of a wealthy couple. They covered her body in tattoos and kept her clean shaven so that each mark could shine bright. Her face was full of metal hoops and studs. She was pampered greatly. She was purely for show, and she fucking loved it. She swore like a sailor and acted like a total stuck up, but she would stand up for you any second of any day.

Zaeed was an old bastard that served his family well. He was more of a guard of his Turians. His face so battered and scarred. Due to his strength he breeds out quite often. He is protective and kind. He was there with me when I was brought in as a child. He introduced Saren to Mordin. Our super secret Salarian doctor. He was a human sympathiser and made my medication.

Jane and Jon Shepard were twins. They were ghosts in the machine. Hidden in the Citidal, like literally inside the walls. You didn't find them. They found you. A fiery red haired woman with the heart of a saint, and her brother dark brown hair and so much anger for the Turians it boiled over into everything else. Saren almost killed him when he found me pinned to a wall.

I felt a pinch on my hand. I hissed and brought it back. Saren pointed to the bathroom, "Go now." it wasn't negotiable. I made a face and took my plate with me. placing another slice of hard bread in my mouth, "Yes father!" I yelled flashing him a smile. He tried to turn away before I saw it, but I always did. The slight upturn of his mandibles and the soft chuckle in his throat.

I lay enjoying the heat of the water on my skin. It was easy to forget that I was considered a lesser being. A slave, pet, used for sex. It was easy to forget another human was suffering at the end of a cold hose to get warm. A whip at their back for taking too long to bath. I put the plate down before diving into the water. I rose out of the water to rub my body with soap. The suds coating my skin. I let myself forget. It wasn't my battle. I dunked myself again.

I walked from my room clean and human looking. The correct number of appendages, correct eye color, and the damn collar around my neck. Beep whizzed around my head before rushing to hide in the corner of the room. My feet were bare save the single band of fabric in the arch. A simple grey dress reached my knees and wrists. An Asari woman, a Turian male, and a Salarain male. The counsel stood stoic frozen. They weren't there yet. Just an image of who they were and where they will stand. 

"You have your translator?" Saren asked. I nodded tapping to the small bug in my ear. I stood just to his right. Head down and hands crossed over my pelvis. The longer side of my hair covered my right ear. The shorter side hung just over my left ear. I sat and kept my eyes on my own feet. During their two hour long talk I stared at my feet, unmoving, nearly unblinking. The information passed through my ears and I nearly kept from crying out against their words. They knew... They knew we were intelligent beings. They kept it secret to keep us indebt. Easy and free labor. At last the talk ended.

I felt his talons on my throat slowly disarming my collar and throwing it to the couch. He wrapped his hard armored arms around me and held me tightly. I felt a sob rack through my body, "They know." All the deaths, the torture, the pain, and they fucking knew. I felt his hand wrap around my mouth as I screamed. Saren was done comforting me, he needed me back. A sharp smack across my face. His talons caught the skin and ripped it. Blue dripped from my chin onto the floor. He told me to change and quickly. I knew what he meant.

Moments later I walked from my room covered in stealth armor. The simple leather armor fit my body snugly and the cloak covered my head while hiding my more human curves. Just a simple glance would make someone assume I was asari, "I have a mission on Omega. I do not feel comfortable leaving you here." He spoke and I nodded slowly. The danger of discovering me while I was alone was high, but it was suspicious to take a house pet out on missions, "Take the hidden paths. Ask the Shepards to keep watch. You have two hours." he left the apartment quickly. I held my jaw tightly. They were watching him because of me. I tried to hard to remember but I couldn't.

I turned and opened my cloak. A whizzing blue orb stick itself to my body before I closed the fabric and left the apartment quickly. Down the hall and into the panel on the left. Beep didn't just scramble cameras. He froze them making it seem as if I was never there in the first place. Leaving the smallest trail he could. So far no one had noticed. Or so I thought.

Jane smiled sweetly from her torn up sofa. Jon grunted and turned over in his sleep. I placed the small key that would unlock the door for her, "He is taking me to Omega, for a mission." I spoke softly. Jon still growled and sat up rubbing his eyes. Something happened to him long ago. Mordan fixed Jon up as best as he could, but there were open scars on Jon's face. They were nearly glowing red, but it was normal for him. He was still fiercely protective even if he wasn't as kind as his sister.

"You woke me from my nap." He sighed and sat up crossing one boot over the other. I pulled my hood back and smiled back at him, "Oh we look human, what's the occasion?" he asked leaning against the wall and smoothing down his hair.

"Saren met with the Counsel. The Asari sympathisers are pushing very hard to let us free. They adopted us or saved a few of us from dying..." Jon snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You're not human." I stuck my tongue out at him. He reached to his right and started the coffee pot giving me a sorry not sorry grin.

"Anyway, The Asari have been working hard with them. These are children born into slavery on the Citidal. They barely know any human languages, but they adapt to Asari easily. These children are being taught and raised Asari and they have documented proof that we are smart beings." I sat besides Jane who was smiling.

"This is great, how long will it be until they set us free?" she asked and I looked to Jon. His hard eyes closed and he sighed palming his eyes as if they ached.

"They don't want to. They are gonna fight this, aren't They Mevea." He didn't ask a question. Jon Shepard never asked questions. He was a hard asshole with all the answers already tucked away. He didn't have time to sugar coat or please others. He was blunt, honest, and so intelligent he already knew before you opened your mouth.

I closed my eyes, "They are already sending most of them to Omega. Human sympathisers are being sent there in droves." Shivering Jane wrapped her arms around her body. She wasn't cold or scared. She was beyond pissed. People let her kindness blind them to the fact that she was stronger and meaner than her brother in battle. She was relentless and cruel. He would spare the lives and she would end yours without a second thought.

"That's the safest place for you." Jon pointed out divvying out the little coffee that they had. I looked at the greasy liquid before swallowing most of it in one gulp. It burned on the way down but I knew I would heal quickly, the pain kept my mind sharp.

"How so?" Jane asked blowing on her drink watching me. I downed the last of mine and bit back the hiss of pain.

"Well, all the sympathisers are there right? You already speak Turian, three human languages, broken Asari, a little Salaren thanks to Mordin. You are the poster child for intelligent humans. They will love you." Jon got worked up and excited.

"It is still Omega, Jon. There are very violent Batarians and hungry Vorchas that live there. It is just as dangerous if not more so. They are the capital of the Galaxy of the black market on humans." Jane pointed out.

"Our birth planet isn't safe Jane. My great grandmother was the last human to remember being free in my family. I didn't even know her. All these children born now are stupid animals. They weren't given the chances we were. They only know what they were taught. We were the exception." I got up to leave. I made my way to another panel that would lead me into another hidden trail.

"You aren't human Mevea, remember that." Jon spoke standing up and stretching.

"I'm not Turian either." I pulled my hood up and felt the cloak shimmer creating the illusion that I was invisible. My steps were quick and light through the hidden paths. It took no time until I snuck into a crate marked for Saren's ship. I still had an hour to wait cramped in the little box. I closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pain raced through my ribs. My cloak was torn off. I grabbed one last look at Saren's back before they pulled me deeper. The darkness of Omega smelled of piss and death. I tried hard to fight back or scream. The fabric in my mouth kept me silent and my arms were held down. The Vorcha hissed and squealed in delight at his capture. His friends behind me almost giggled. I looked at him with fury. I pulled one arm loose and clocked him hard on the mouth. He returned the gesture by grabbing my arm and biting into it. Pain laced into every cell of my being. He looked at the blue blood pouring down my arm in shock, "T-Turian?" a purple mist appeared behind his head. The other two let go and ran. A tall being from the shadows slowly started walking to me.  
> "Are you okay?" the voice asked. I shook before feeling a bit of relief. The voice was turian. Thank God.


End file.
